Described herein is a reinforced thermoplastic composition comprising a compatibilized blend of poly(arylene ether) and polyamide. More specifically, described herein is a reinforced, electrically conductive, thermoplastic composition comprising a compatibilized blend of poly(arylene ether) and polyamide.
Plastic materials are used in a wide variety of articles. In order for a plastic material to be used in an article the plastic material needs the desired combination of physical characteristics required for that article. The plastic material for use in some articles needs high strength, heat resistance, and enough conductivity so that the plastic material can be painted using electrostatic painting techniques. In electrostatic painting charged paint particles are attracted to a grounded article. In order to achieve the desired combination of high strength, heat resistance, and conductivity the plastic material can contain an electrically conductive filler and a reinforcing fiber such as glass fiber. However, plastic materials containing both electrically conductive filler and reinforcing fiber can show a very rough, highly textured finish. This is a problem for some types of articles because a smooth, glossy painted surface is desired. A smooth, glossy painted surface can be achieved starting from a rough, highly textured molded article by using several coats of primer, paint and sometimes clear coat as well. Unfortunately so many layers increase the cost of the article and the time required to make the article. Hence, there is a need in the art for plastic materials containing electrically conductive filler and reinforcing fiber which have a smooth surface appearance after minimal painting and in some cases after only a single paint layer.